


Lead On

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guv speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead On

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Leading" Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/profile)[**1973flashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/84540.html#cutid1)

Lead On

Those trousers, eh? I’d swear they were painted on, meself, if I hadn’t had an occasion or two to discover that the fasteners really do serve their intended purpose. Never let it be said that the Gene Genie isn’t a hands-on boss.

You’d think, me being such, that I’d be first in line when chasing a blagger down the street or busting into a room full of crims. But no, it’s usually him. He’d tell you that it’s because I’m out of shape. I’m admitting to you -- in strictest confidence, mind -- that it’s simply so I can admire the view.


End file.
